


Sweet fake love or maybe start of new love?

by KimKazumi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Jongyu, M/M, OnHyun, Sliceoflife, fakedating, romantic, willgiveyoudiabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKazumi/pseuds/KimKazumi
Summary: Jonghyun is invited to Kibum's holiday party. Kibum has been worried since ages about Jonghyun's romantic life, so he wants to have lots of possibly good right partners on the party. Jonghyun wants to avoid it so he asks his best friend Jinki to pretend that he is his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Winter of SHINee





	Sweet fake love or maybe start of new love?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that prompter will be satisfied, please, enjoy it! ♥ And you all too! ♥

Outside it was freezing, it was like something wanted to bite all of your bones. Jonghyun came back to his apartment from his part-time job. He was studying at the college with his major for music. He unlocked his flat and walked in when he put his keys on the small table and then took his coat and shoes off. His phone suddenly started ringing. 

"Who is it..." He sighed tiredly and picked it up. 

"Good evening, what can I do for you?" Jjong ran with his fingers in his hair and closed his eyes.

"Hey! Dumby head! Why do you sound like you just woke up?" 

Jonghyun blinked and rubbed his eyes sighing. He pouted a bit and shook his head.

"Good evening to you too, Kibum... I came back from work, I am tired, obviously, what do you need," Jonghyun muttered and sat on the sofa.

"You know, Seollal is coming and I am sure that you have also holiday and don't try to tell me that you don't, you tried it once and this time you won't trick me!"

"Well, what does my precious cousin want to do?" Jjong rubbed his nape and stared at the black screen of his TV.

"I am planning a party, will you come?" 

"I don't know, Kibummie, I may not have a time for it, I am sorry..."

"Hyung, we haven't seen each other since last summer, we just talk thanks to social media and phone calls! And you know whom I’ve invited too?" Kibum smirked at his phone and licked his lips.

"Whom have you invited?" Jonghyun asked worriedly.

"Your crush from elementary school," Kibum smirked more deviously.

"Kibum... it was like... few years ago... I am sure he isn't my type anymore, he was besides fifteen years old that time..." Jonghyun sighed, stood up and walked into the kitchen when he made drink for himself.

"What? Oh, my dear Hyunnie, he is so cute and beautiful, if I didn't get Taemin... I will ask him out just in few seconds!" Kibum laughed.

"Poor Taemin..." Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, stop talking about my romantic life... Also Minho will come there, he has a crush on you, or he had it on high school, do you remember him?"

"That taller frog?" Jonghyun raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly! That tall frog!" Kibum laughed. "But also Heechul and Eunhyuk are going to be there too... I shouldn't forget Siwon, you should see him, he looks so manly now!" he added.

"Kibum..."

"Listen, hyung, I really want you to come... I miss you hyung, I am starving for meeting you again after so long time, please, can you do it for me and come?" 

Jonghyun sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fine... I will come, when?" He asked and heard happy squeak so he put his phone a bit away from his ear or he would become deaf.

"On Friday, in my house, I mean, my parents’ house, they are going to visit your parents anyway, so they just will leave it to me, I talked to them about this party so don’t worry. At seven o’clock I will expect you here, love you, take care and see you on Friday!” Kibum said happily and hung the call up.

Jonghyun rubbed his cheeks and placed the phone on the table groaning and looked up at the ceiling.

“If I would go there alone… Kibum will try to get me some date…” Jjong muttered and slapped his both hands against his face. “I can’t do this… why I accepted it… There should be solution for it… I have to find it or I will be embarrassed in front of so much people!” he whined and rolled on the sofa almost falling asleep when he sat up straight and stared at the Tv screen. 

“The morning is always cleverer than evening,” he sighed and took a shower where he almost fell because he was too tired. But soon he fell asleep in his lovely warm bed.

The next day Jonghyun had free. He was trying to get some idea for new song and when that idea came, he smiled happily and started writing. But his thoughts were about Kibum’s party too. He really should have to think about something, his cousin can be pain in ass when it comes to relationship. What if Jonghyun will come there without anyone? Will Kibum introduce him to his friends and try to get them together? The answer is YES. 

Suddenly he heard a doorbell. Jjong blinked and looked at his watch. He didn’t expect anyone. He sighed, ran his fingers in his hair and walked to get the door. He opened them and smiled widely when he saw a young man in front of him.

“Jinki hyung! You are back!” Jonghyun almost squeaked and hugged brown-haired man tightly who was chuckling.

“Hello, Jonghyun-ah, I promised to be back soon! Japan was boring without you!” he grinned and squeezed Jjong in his tight hug.

“Have you visited your parents yet?” Jonghyun smiled and pulled Jinki in when he closed the door giggling.

“Yes, sure, I have to! They will be so pissed if I will forget to visit them first, though… I wanted to go firstly to you!” Jinki laughed and Jonghyun blushed hitting Jinki’s shoulder.

“Ah you… I missed you…” Jonghyun smiled and something hit him. “Hyung… can I ask you… uhm… but you don’t have to say yes, it is kind of awkward…” he blushed and rubbed his nape.

“Oh?” Jinki blinked. “Okay, so, ask me,” he smiled.

“No, no, hyung, first… do you want juice, coffee, cappuccino, tea or something else?” Jonghyun smiled when Jinki chuckled.

“Caramel coffee?” Jinki smiled and squeezed Jonghyun in his hug.

“Awww, I am in, take a seat, please, don’t just stay here,” Jonghyun smiled, grinned and Jinki chuckled but went into the living room where Jonghyun prepared two cups of caramel coffee.

Jinki looked around himself and his attention was caught by papers on the table. “Oh, Hyunnie, you started new song?” Jinki smiled and took a paper which was first.

“Yeah! But it is just a try!” Jonghyun smiled, finished coffee and entered with a tray with cups of coffee and some cookies.

“Jonghyunnie, yours called tries are always the best,” Jinki chuckled and patted the place next to him when Hyun smiled, put a tray on the table and sat next to Jinki.

“Thank you,” Jjong blushed a bit and put other papers beside him when Jinki put down the paper he had in his hand.

“It is nice,” Jinki smiled and ruffled Hyun’s hair.

“I am glad you like it… when you like it, it means good sign,” Jonghyun chuckled and drank his coffee.

“Well, you are amazing and I am always first person who read it!” Jinki laughed and drank his coffee as well when he hummed. “So, what do you want to ask?” 

Jonghyun got nervous a bit when he bit his lip and drank coffee. “Remember on my cousin I told you about?” 

“Kibum?” Jinki smiled and took a cookie when he took a bite.

“Yes… he is making a party in his parent’s house… And he wants me to come,” Jjong bit his lip and ate cookie.

“And what is wrong on it? It can be amazing! Family should meet at least when this event comes,” Jinki smiled widely.

“Well… last time when I was at Kibum’s party, he tried to be a matchmaker and tried to get me together with some of his friends, it was so much awkward and I told myself that I won’t ever go there again,” Jonghyun sighed when Jinki blinked. “Oh… uhm… that is really bad situation… and how can I help you?”

“Well… you can say no… I got an idea… Don’t you want to go with me there and pretend that you are my boyfriend? That we are dating for a month and because of it I didn’t want to tell the truth? But we love each other so much…” Jonghyun bit his lip and looked at Jinki who was staring at him widely.

“You really can say no… um… I am sorry, I know… it was bad idea,” Jonghyun blinked and lowered his head.

“Ugh… no… no! Ah… I … I would love to do a company to you,” Jinki smiled and took Hyun’s hands into his. “And even as boyfriend,” he added giggling when they both blushed.

“Really?” Jjong looked at Jinki’s eyes when Jinki nodded and Hyun hugged him tightly. “You are the best… I will treat you for dinner later and write you a song!” 

“And isn’t song a couple thing?” Jinki raised his eyebrow, Jonghyun blushed and rubbed his nape.

“W-well… Kibum will then believe me even more,” he giggled and Jinki laughed squeezing Jonghyun tightly.

“You are right,” Jinki chuckled and drank his coffee.

“On Friday he expects me there at seven o’clock… Can I pick you up at six? It will take about an hour almost,” Jonghyun smiled and Jinki nodded smiling. “And shouldn’t it be me who will pick you up? I am older,” he chuckled.

“No, I know the way, you don’t,” Jonghyun smirked and Jinki laughed. “But I have GPS,” he winked.

“But I won’t give you an address.”

“Oh no, you won, okay,” Jinki laughed and ruffled Jonghyun’s hair when the younger boy giggled and drank his coffee too.

“So, it’s settled then… Thank you very much, hyung… you would save me from the worst day of my life,” Jonghyun smiled and looked at Jinki who smiled back at him. “For my precious dongsaeng I will do everything.”

Later Jonghyun told Jinki who will probably be at the party and some details.

Friday ~ Day D

Jonghyun bit his lip and washed his face. He was wearing white jeans, black shirt and white coat. He already took on his contact lenses and watched himself in a mirror. He checked the time and then went to the main door, took his shoes on and also his keys locking the door. After a while he sat into his car and started it. 

“Let’s do this…” he whispered, bit his lip, smiled and drove to Jinki’s place.

His friend didn’t have a house too much far from him, he was living with his parents. When he stopped in front of their house, he texted Jinki that he is already here waiting for him. Soon his friend walked out from the house, he was wearing black coat, black jeans and white shirt. 

“Hello, my angel,” Jinki smiled when he opened the door and Jonghyun blushed and looked away.

“Hello, handsome,” he said shyly and Jinki chuckled sitting on the passenger’s seat, he took on the seatbelt and looked at Jonghyun. 

“We need to get into our roles, don’t forget it,” Jinki smiled and Jonghyun nodded. “Y-yes… I am just not… used to it, but I will get,” he smiled.

“It’s okay, cutie, we have met at school and we were selected for one project together and that’s how we got together,” Jinki smiled and Hyun nodded driving out from Seoul. “Yes, we are together for a month… ah god, you are so good story maker,” Jonghyun smiled and watched the road.

“I have to, my sweet love,” Jinki laughed and Jjong ruffled his hair. “My sweet love… if you will say this in front of Kibum, he will totally melt!” Jonghyun laughed and shook his head.

“Same for you,” Jinki winked and looked out from the window smiling.

“I just hope that Kibum won’t have some weird question…” Jonghyun muttered as he turned on the right.

“Like which?” Jinki raised an eyebrow looking at his friend.

“Like… um… if we already were in… you know,” Jonghyun blushed deeply and Jinki choked on his own saliva.

“W-well, we can say that w-we don’t make it rush… we want to take it slowly, we are both young but we are just taking it slowly,” Jinki nodded.

“Sounds good, hyungie, I think that Kibum will be glad and happy…” Jonghyun smiled and sighed. “I hope that I will be able to find someone till next meeting with him or call,” he added shaking his head.

“You are handsome and funny company, I am sure you will… you are very nice, Jonghyun,” Jinki smiled and looked at the road when Jonghyun blushed, bit his lip and turned the car.

“Thank you…” he whispered and stopped in front of Kibum’s parent’s house.

“Wow, your family is really rich,” Jinki chuckled and Jonghyun shook his head. “Well, Kibum’s father has very good job, he is CEO in one company, he is my father’s brother, my father works there too, I am sometimes being scolded that I am not continuing in family’s business but I always wanted to be myself,” he smiled.

“Oh… I understand you, it’s better when you can be boss for yourself,” Jinki smiled and took off his seatbelt.

“Yeah… so… we can go,” Jonghyun smiled and looked at Jinki who nodded smiling and both boys got out from the car, Jjong locked it and Jinki offered his hand to Jjong.

Hyun smiled and took Jinki’s hand, Jinki gave him a little squeeze and they walked to the door pressing the bell button. Jonghyun looked at Jinki and smiled. “We can do it,” he said.

“We can, don’t worry, we can make this,” Jinki smiled and stroked Jonghyun’s cheek when the door was opened.

“Oh my, look who was taken here by UFO! Jonghyun!” tall blond boy, just like Jonghyun, appeared and pulled Hyun in tight hug.

Jonghyun chuckled and hugged his cousin tightly back squeezing him. “Hello you too,” Jjong chuckled and Kibum noticed Jinki when he blinked. “Oh… Hyunnie, who is this handsome man? You should tell me you are coming with some of your friends!” he grinned.

“You take it wrongly…” Jonghyun smiled and got back to Jinki hugging him tightly. 

“Love, meet Kibum, he is my cousin I told you about him… Kibummie, this is Jinki, he is my boyfriend, yours hyung, we are dating for a month,” Jonghyun smiled and Kibum widened his eyes and opened his mouth.

“N-nice to meet you,” Kibum bowed and Jinki offered his hand to Kibum. “Nice to meet you, it’s pleasure, when Hyunnie told me if I don’t want to go to, I hoped that it will be fine. So I hope I didn’t cause some problem by coming here,” Jinki winked.

“O-oh sure no! I am so… so happy that my precious cousin has so much handsome boyfriend, come in please!” Kibum blinked and gestured them to go in when he went in first.

“You did so well, we got him,” Jinki whispered in Jonghyun’s ear and Jonghyun smirked chuckling. “I should get that drama major, not music major.”

“Maybe yes, but music suits you better,” Jinki smiled and they followed Kibum outside into big garden where tables with lots of food and drink were. Also there were many people who turned their attention to them.

“Hey! Look! My pretty handsome cousin is here! Meet Jonghyun! We have him back!” Kibum smiled widely and Jonghyun rolled his eyes.

“Kibum…” he hissed.

“Oh right! And look at his boyfriend! Aren’t they cute couple?” Kibum winked and chuckled, but before Jonghyun could smack him, Kibum disappeared.

“He is somehow annoying brat,” Hyun sighed and Jinki chuckled kissing Hyun’s forehead which caused them both to blush a bit. “Don’t mind him, just enjoy this day,” he smiled when tall black-haired boy walked closer to them.

“Hello hyung…” he smiled and bowed.

“Hello, Minho,” Jonghyun smiled and Minho looked at Jinki when he bowed again. “Hello… I am Minho, Jonghyun’s classmate from high school.”

“I am Jinki, Hyunnie’s boyfriend, nice to meet you,” Jinki smiled and offered his hand to Minho who smiled a bit and accepted Jinki’s hand, but then turned at Jonghyun again. “I heard you are the best in your class, hyung… I knew you are genius,” Minho smiled.

“Music is my passion for so long that I can’t imagine my life without it and without Jinki,” Hyun smiled when Jinki chuckled and kissed his cheeks. “What about you, are you still at that football club?” he smiled.

“Yes, our season is starting soon, I will get busy,” Minho smiled and lowered his head looking at his shoes, then he looked again at Jonghyun.

“Would you like to go for a coffee one day? If your boyfriend will be okay with it,” Minho asked.

“I have work and school, if I will find a time,” Jonghyun smiled and Minho nodded bowing. “I will see you around then,” he smiled and walked away from them.

“He still has a crush on you,” Jinki said and looked at Jonghyun who nodded. “It seems so, I never accepted him because he was spending most of his time on football field,” he sighed and took Jinki to the table with food.

“I am starving,” he muttered and took fried chicken and sat on the chair, Jinki chuckled, took fried chicken too and sat next to him.

“Well, we didn’t eat so…” Jinki smiled and looked at few people who were staring at them, but he just smiled and looked at Jonghyun who had something on his lip, Jinki chuckled and wiped it away with his finger.

Jjong blinked and looked at Jinki. “You had something there,” he smiled and softly stroked Hyun’s cheeks. 

“Oh… thank you,” Hyun blushed smiling and bit his lip. “Hyung… isn’t it the thing that only couples do,” Jonghyun muttered and smiled shyly.

“Um… well, shouldn’t we play our roles well?” Jinki smiled and rubbed his nape. “But if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I will stop… just these all people… I feel like they are watching us,” he whispered.

“I-I am sorry, it’s just… I am not used to,” Hyun whispered and smiled shyly eating.

“It’s okay, Hyunnie, we can find it out and I will do it slowly,” Jinki smiled and squeezed Hyun’s thigh when the younger boy nodded and in front of them into the chair sat Kibum with brown-haired boy.

“Hey, meet my Taemin, Minnie, it is Jinki… Hyun’s boyfriend,” Kibum smiled when the boy smiled at Jonghyun and Jinki.

“Hello, nice to meet you!” he bowed to Jinki and smiled cutely to Jonghyun. “It is pleasure to meet you again, Jonghyunnie hyung,” Taemin smiled sweetly when Hyun chuckled. “Ah, you missed me, right?” Jonghyun grinned and raised his hand and ruffled Taemin’s hair.

“Sure! I am so glad that you accepted invitation for the party, you won’t regret it,” Taemin smiled cutely and Kibum chuckled pecking his cheeks.

“Well, when I am here with Jinki, I won’t,” Jonghyun smiled and Kibum looked at him.

“How did you two get together?” Kibum asked and it took attention of everyone.

“We had a project for our music class which we have together, Jinki is in drama class, but he has music with me, also musical,” Jonghyun smiled.

“Our teacher put us together, it was an opportunity as to make two different boys work cooperate, it worked, we are working on that project for a month and few days, for a month we are dating,” Jinki smiled proudly.

“But you aren’t in the same year,” Kibum raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Jonghyun felt sweat on his nape.

“It was project between my class and Hyunnie’s class, it doesn’t matter which grade it was, our school makes it like this always,” Jinki smiled without being nervous or stressed, he talked just so naturally and Jonghyun could deeply exhaled.

“Oh, I see, that’s very much interesting and amazing to be honest, I wish you both the best,” Kibum smiled and Taemin nodded.

“It’s amazing to see Jonghyunnie hyung so happy!” Taemin grinned and Kibum chuckled stroking his side.

“I do my best for him,” Jinki smiled and Jonghyun nodded. “He is my sweet love cutie pie,” he smiled and Jinki chuckled when Taemin whined giggling.

“Alright, let’s get party start!” Kibum clapped his hands and took his glass.

Jonghyun chuckled and looked at Jinki when he handed him the drink and took his. They greeted with everyone and cheered for nice next year. It was nice night and Jonghyun was grateful towards Jinki that he came here with him. The night was getting darker and colder. Hyun shivered a bit and drank juice.

“Are you feeling cold?” Jinki looked at him and Jonghyun just shook his head. “It’s okay,” he smiled.

“No, I think you are, you never would just say the truth,” Jinki sighed chuckling, took off his coat and put it around Jonghyun. “Better?” he asked him smiling when Jjong blushed and looked into another direction.

“Y-yes… better… but you didn’t have to, you will feel cold now,” Jjong smiled and Jinki hugged him tightly. “Now, I won’t feel cold,” Jinki chuckled and reached for his juice and drank a bit.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I think only gentlemen,” Kibum suddenly laughed. “Let’s get in where our party can continue! For your information, there is lots of free rooms, so who will be able, they don’t have to sleep on the floor, I won’t help anyone drunk to their room,” he grinned and Jonghyun chuckled, it was Kibum whom he knows.

Jinki smiled and got up when he took Jonghyun’s hand and Jjong gave him one look and smiled shyly, but he squeezed Jinki’s hand. They walked into the house when Kibum stopped in big living room and let played some songs.

“Enjoy this night! I am glad I could meet you all!” Kibum shouted so everyone could hear him.

Everyone cheered and Jonghyun talked with his few old friends. He hasn’t met them since the time he moved to Seoul.

“So, you have already written few songs, is that right? Kibum told me,” Heechul smiled at Jonghyun, they were friends on high school, they played in the same chess team.

“Oh, yes, like project,” Jonghyun smiled when Heechul looked at Jinki. “Did he write also for you? Like love song?” he winked when Jinki blushed.

“Not yet,” he smiled shyly.

“Hyung, we are together just for a month… you can be sure that I will write, I love him so much,” Jonghyun squeezed Jinki closer and looked at his eyes when he started singing a bit.

“So I’m only looking at your pretty eyes,  
nose and red cheeks and lips”

When Jonghyun stopped, Heechul giggled because Jinki froze. “Aww, you lovely couple, you are so nice! Hey! Everyone! Cheer now for the best couple of this night!” Heechul chuckled and everyone suddenly cheered, even Jonghyun was blushing as hard as Jinki.

“It’s kinda getting out of our hands,” Jonghyun muttered and Jinki looked at him. “Is that song really for me?” he asked and bit his lip.

“Uhm…” Jonghyun bit his lip and looked down but at that time Kibum came closer and pointed at Jinki his finger.

“You… if you will dare to… hurt my Hyunnie hyung… I will kick your assss!” he said and Jonghyun widened his eyes. “Kibum… you became drunk just in few minutes?!” he hissed and stood up taking Kibum by his arm.

“Excuse us, hyungie, I will take him in his room,” Jonghyun smiled at Jinki who was almost pale but nodded. “A-alright,” he tried smiling and Jonghyun thankfully smiled and helped Kibum into his room.

Jinki looked around himself, god into the kitchen which he found soon thanks to laughing. He smiled at few people there and Taemin smiled at him. “Hyung, do you want something?” he smiled cutely.

“Oh, I was thinking about some sweets, Jonghyun took Kibum upstairs, he is pretty drunk,” Jinki chuckled when Taemin facepalmed himself. “I told him that he shouldn’t drink,” he frowned and gave Jinki a bowl with blueberries. “You can have it all,” he smiled and went away.

Jinki got back into the living room and sat back on the couch when soon Jonghyun came back and sat next to Jinki with two glasses of juice. “I was in the kitchen for drinks,” he smiled and offered to Jinki one glass. “It’s just orange,” he added.

“Thank you very much, Hyunnie,” Jinki smiled and drank juice putting the glass on the table. “Taemin gave me blueberries, want some?” he smiled and Jonghyun’s eyes were shinning.

“Yes!” he giggled when Jinki chuckled and took one blueberry. “Open your mouth, say ahh!” Jinki giggled and Jonghyun too opening his mouth. 

Jinki grinned and put it in his mouth, then Jonghyun closed his mouth, took another one blueberry and showed Jinki to open his mouth too. Jinki chuckled and opened his mouth when Jonghyun put in blueberry. They both chuckled and looked at each other eyes, Jinki took Hyun’s hand and Jonghyun blushed. They were feeding each other with blueberries, people around them were watching them.  
After a while Jonghyun stopped feeding and bit his lip, looked down and Jinki confusedly blinked.

“What’s wrong?” Jinki whispered.

“Aren’t couples feeding each other’s too?” Jonghyun blushed when Jinki bit his lip too. “Well… but we have to… you know,” he whispered when Jjong nodded and took deep breath feeding Jinki with blueberry which he had in his hand.

“Hyunnie, we did many couple things today,” Jinki smiled shyly and looked down.

“Y-yes, I am just… you know… so new for me,” Jonghyun blushed even more and ate another blueberry.

“It’s normal that you will be shy… should we go upstairs? I can sleep on the floor,” Jinki smiled.

“No… you will sleep on the bed and me on the floor,” Jonghyun nodded and got up, took Jinki’s hand and with panic at eyes let his hand go, but Jinki took Jonghyun’s hand again, smiled and squeezed Hyunnie’s hand softly.

“Don’t worry, Jonghyunnie, I won’t hurt you…” Jinki whispered and Jonghyun took deep breath but wrapped his arm around Jinki’s waist. “You are just… always so nice and kind when it comes to me,” Jonghyun blushed, smiled and looked around when they were in first floor.

“If I am not wrong… I have prepared my old room when I was sometimes spending my time here, I had my own room,” Jonghyun smiled and blinked but soon he opened one door.

It was casual bedroom, nice with good big bed. It was prepared for Jonghyun already. “What about… we just sleep on it together? It is big enough… if you don’t mind,” Jonghyun smiled shyly and looked at Jinki who closed the door and smiled.

“I will love that… um… I mean, I don’t mind it,” Jinki rubbed his nape when they sat on the bed. “But you know what… we forgot our things in your car,” Jinki looked at Jonghyun who pouted and took from the wardrobe two pajamas.

“Well, but I have pajamas here, so, take it,” Jonghyun giggled and threw one pajamas at Jinki and turned his back to him. “You can change.”

Jinki smiled and blushed a bit, but then he just changed his clothes into pajamas. Also he turned his back to Jonghyun. “You can change,” he smiled.

Jonghyun looked at Jinki, blushed and quickly changed his clothes when he walked to the bed and lied down. “You can hyungie,” he smiled when Jinki looked at him and chuckled.

“Now we look so same,” Jinki grinned.

“Well, we always had with Kibum same clothes, these which you have must someone gave here by mistake, its Kibum’s,” Jonghyun laughed and stretched himself when Jinki lied down and looked at Jonghyun.

“So… I hope that you have enjoyed this day, I am really thankful you accepted it, Jinki hyung,” Jonghyun smiled when Jinki took his hand and took deep breaths.

“I… realized, that I will always do my best for you, you are just so precious, my little sunshine,” Jinki smiled and stroked Jonghyun’s cheeks looking at his eyes.

“Um, no, you are more,” Jonghyun blushed more that even tomato could be jealous of his red cheeks.

“You think? I don’t think so, I told it first,” Jinki chuckled and pulled Jonghyun into his tight hug.

“We didn’t drink too much alcohol… right?” Jonghyun whispered and hugged Jinki carefully tightly back.

“No… we are completely fine, I have clear mind, now,” Jinki smiled and stroked Hyun’s back.

“Well, then I am glad and… ah… tomorrow in the morning we have to be ready for some alarm clock with name Kibum,” Jonghyun groaned.

“Well, then he will be happy that he sees us being together,” Jinki chuckled and Jonghyun mumbled something before he went into his dreamland.

Jinki looked at him and smiled, stroked Jonghyun’s back and took deep breath when he looked at the window.

“One day, I will get the courage to ask you,” he whispered and closed his eyes.

But when Jinki fell asleep, Jonghyun opened his eyes and looked at Jinki’s calm face. He bit his lip and put his head on Jinki’s chest.

“Hyung, If you have only known what I know, what I feel, but now, I know, how are you feeling… we have to finally make it, my shy bunny, ah… I thought I am the shiest person in the world! No, it is you, hyung,” Jonghyun whispered and quietly chuckled, hugged Jinki more tightly and fell asleep for real this time thinking, that he did the right thing when he accepted to be the part of this party.


End file.
